Stole
by dark-dragon-princess
Summary: based on the song "stole" by kelly rowland. PG-13 for suicide and death. second chapter is NOT an update.
1. Default Chapter

DDP: Hey everyone! how's it goin'? I'm taking a litt;e break from The Green Mile to write this song-fic. If you've read, or going to read The Green Mile, i'm working on the third chapter, and I should have it up either tomorrow or the day after.  
  
Yami: Yes! she's finally done torturing me!  
  
DDP: No i'm not.  
  
Yami: Damn!  
  
DDP: Anyways...Marik! Warnings please!  
  
Marik: *sighs* WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH, SUICIDE, A FAIR AMOUNT OF ANGST AND A BIT OF ROMANCE BETWEEN YAMI AND MAI! strange couple, I know, but, Dragon wanted to be different...oh yeah...BRING A HANKIE!!!another thing...there IS an OC...  
  
DDP: nothing wrong with being a little different! Bakura! Disclaimer please.  
  
Bakura: DarkDragonMistress does NOT own YGO OR the song "Stole", so DON'T SUE!  
  
Midnight: Thanks, Bakura.  
  
DDP: Hey! That's MY line!  
  
Midnight: *shrugs*  
  
"..."= speech '...'=thoughts ~...~= song lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi Moto was an average sixteen year old teen. He had wild blonde, black and crimson hair, and a pair of bright violet eyes that constantly radiated innocence. He had a twin brother named Yami, who looked almost exactly like him, only, he had more blonde hair, was taller and had crimson eyes. That and he wasn't so innocent.  
  
Yugi acted like a normal teenager. He went places, hung out with Yami and played is guitar. But he wasn't so normal. On the outside, Yugi looked like a happy and care-free, but on the inside, he was screaming for a release. His mother never really paid him much attention. Not that he blamed her. She was always busy with his drunken father. A father who constantly abused his family. Yugi and Yami both had matching scars from the time he beat them with a belt.  
  
~He was always such a nice boy, the quiet one  
  
with good intentions.  
  
He was down for his brother,  
  
respectful to his mother,  
  
a good boy, but good don't get attention~  
  
School wasn't that great for Yugi either. Grades weren't a problem. Grades were never a problem for Yugi. He always got straight A's and his best subject was science. No. Grades were not the proble. The problem was the people. He was always getting bullied by someone, weather it be verbally or physically. There were only four people who didn't bully him. His brother, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine and a girl named Riley Makenzie.  
  
He was walking home from school, one Friday afternoon, when a gang of bullies cornered him.  
  
"Well, well. Look who it is. It's that Moto geek." one bully said. That was the only phrase let out before the gang started to beat Yugi up. As always, Yami came to his brothere's aid.  
  
~One kid with a promise, the brightest  
  
kid in school, he's not a fool.  
  
Reading books about science and smart stuff,  
  
Is that enough? No, cause smart don't  
  
make you cool~  
  
Later that night, Yugi was alone in his and Yami's bedroom. He heard his parents yelling at eachother.  
  
'I've had enough of this' he thought. 'I can't take this abuse anymore'  
  
The next day at school, Yugi excused himself from his class and headed for the boy's bathroom. He drew out the pistol he was hiding in his jacket and went into a stall.  
  
'No more pain.' Yugi thought to himself. 'No more beatings. I;m sorry mom. I'm sorry Yami.' He cocked the gun, and brought it to his chest, just over his heart.  
  
Yami was walking to class with his girlfriend, Mai, when they heard a loud bang from the boy's bathroom. They ran to the washroom and went inside, Mai not really caring. Mai noticed a stall half-opened. She opened it all the way, and let out a scream. Yami came over to her, and noticed what she screamed at. His eyes went wide and instantly filled with tears at the sight that met him.  
  
"YUGI!" he yelled. Blood pooled around the pale, dead body of his younger brother.  
  
~He's not invisible anymore,  
  
with his Father's 9, and a broken fuse  
  
since he walked through that classroom door  
  
he's all over prime-time news~  
  
about a month later, Mai was at her house. She felt sick and extremely woozy. She's been getting morning sickness for a little while. Ever since last week. She remembered going out with Yami, and figured she must have gotten drunk. All she remembered was waking up the next morning, in Yami's bed, completely naked.  
  
'oh god.' she thought 'I can't be...pregnant...can I?'  
  
~Mary's got the same sized hands as Marilyn Monroe,  
  
she put her fingers in the imprints at Mann's Chinese Theater Show.  
  
She could have been a movie star, never got the chance to go that far,  
  
Her life was stole, ohhh, now we'll never know~  
  
Yami sat on his bed in his room. He was thinking about Yugi, and remembered what happened after his brother's body was discovered.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Yami was holing Mai, who was crying hysterically onto his shoulders. Not that he could blame her. Yugi was like her brother as well as his.  
  
There were news reporters everywhere, and everyone was crying.  
  
'bastards' Yami thought 'They choose to care now, when it's too late'  
  
~They were crying to the cameras,said he never fitted in,  
  
he wasn't welcome.  
  
He showed up to the parties he was hanging in,  
  
some guys were puttin' him down, bullyin' him round~  
  
There was only one girl,in Yami's opinion, who looked really sincere. Riley Makenzie. She walked up to Yami and said between sobs,  
  
"Yami, i'm really, really sorry about your brother. I-I just can't help b-but feel li-like if I just t-talked to him more often, he-he wouldn't have done this. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Yami remembered Yugi saying good things about Riley. He wiped the tears from his eyes and gave her a smile. Mai had let go of Yami, and gave Riley a comforting hug. She knew Riley liked Yugi, and that Yugi felt the same way. She let go, then Yami gave her a hug, and whispered to Riley's ear,  
  
" It's not your fault."  
  
~Now I wish I would have talked to him, give him the time of day,  
  
not turn away. If I did, he wouldn't have been the one to mabey go this far, he might have stayed at home,  
  
playing angry chords on his guitar~  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Ever since Yugi died,people were offering sympathy towards Yami. He often wondered why Yugi did what he did. He knew part of the reason was their Father.  
  
'That bastard' Yami thought. 'Always coming home drunk and beating on me, Yugi and mom.' It was like they were trapped in the hell that was their home.  
  
~He's not invisible anymore,  
  
with his baggy pants, and his legs in chains,  
  
since he walked through that classroom door  
  
everybody knows his name~  
  
Mai had a pregnancy teat done a few days later. She was expecting. And Yami was the father. She phoned him up, and told him to come to her house right away. A few minutes later, he was knocking at the door. Mai opened the door and Yami walked in, worry etched into his sharp features.  
  
"What's wrong, Mai?" he asked.  
  
"Yami, I-I'm..." she trailed off.  
  
"You're what?" Mai answered by placing a hand on her stomach. Yami's eyes grew wide,as realization hit him.  
  
"Yami, i'm pregnant. With your child." Mai finished.  
  
Yami was shocked. He noticed that Mai had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Don't worry, Mai. We'll get through this together." he said gently, drawing her into a hug.  
  
~Mary's got the same sized hands as Marilyn Monroe,  
  
she put her fingers in the imprints at Mann's Chinese Theater Show  
  
She could have been a movie star, never got the chance to go that far, her life was stole, ohhh, now we'll never know~  
  
Joey Wheeler was one of the best basketball players around. He could sink a shot 20 feet away from the net. He could run longer than anyone he knew. Plus, he was the perfect build for a basketball player. He had heard about Yugi commiting suicide, and it greived him for a while, but that did not stop him from playing basketball. He had a try-out this Saturday to play for the NBA. He was pretty psyched out. Then he noticed a guy dressed in black. He had a black hoodie, black pants, even black shoes. Before Joey knew it, the guy pulled out a gun. Joey's eyes widened, then a sharp pain struck his chest, and he was knocked off his feet. He glanced down at his chest, and noticed a patch of red growing. The guy had shot him. His sight was going fuzzy, but the guy who shot him lowered his hood, so Joey could easily see who it was. He was shocked.  
  
"Tristan?! why?..." Joey said before losing conciousness, and falling into an eternal sleep.  
  
~Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away,  
  
he had a try-out with the sixers, couldn't wait for Saturday.  
  
Now we're never gonna see him slam, flying high as Kobe can,  
  
his life was stole, ohhh, now we'll never know~  
  
Tristan was caught, and sent to jail for ten years for murder. The school was starting to work on a monument for Yugi and Joey.  
  
~Now we'll never, never, never, never know,  
  
Stole whoa yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~  
  
*Four monthes later*  
  
The school was still working on the monument for Yugi and Joey. Mai was now four months pregnant. Her and Yami decided to keep the child, and Yami moved in with Mai. Both 18-year-olds had to drop out of school in order for them to take care of the baby. Yami got a job at Kaiba Corp., and he ordered Mai to relax and take it easy. Mai went in for her first ultersound, and both parents-to-be were very pleased that the baby was very healthy. Do to the baby, however, neither of them will get to be what they wanted to be. Mai wanted to be an actress. Yami wanted to be a graphic artist. But neither of them will get a chance to fulfill their dreams.  
  
~Mary's got the same sized hands as Marilyn Monroe,  
  
she put her fingers in the inprints at Mann' Chinese Theater Show,  
  
she could have been a movie star, never got the chance to go that far,  
  
her life was stole, ohhh, now we'll never know~  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Nearly everybody attended Joey's funeral a few day's after his death. Joey was an individual nobody would ever forget. His basketball buddies put a uniform on his coffin, and everybody said their final goodbye to Joey Wheeler.  
  
~Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away,  
  
he had a try-out with the sixers, couldn't wait for Saturday,  
  
now we're never gonna see him slam, flying high as Kobe can,  
  
hi life was Stole, ohhh, now we'll never know~  
  
*END OF FLASKBACK*  
  
*ONE YEAR LATER*  
  
The monument for Yugi and Joey was complete. It covered a whole wall, and it had life-sized paintings of them. Yami, Mai and their new baby went to visit it. The baby, whom was named after Yugi, has his Father's hair, but his Mother's eyes. Yami went up to the monument, on the side that had his brother's painting on it. He put Yugi's dueling deck on the table just below the paiting.  
  
"Goodbye, my brother." He whispered softly to it.  
  
Mai put a picture of Yugi jr. and a bouquet of roses next to the dueling deck.  
  
"See you around, kiddo." she said.  
  
Yami took a black perminent marker and wrote next to Yugi's painting,  
  
'Think before you act'  
  
They caught sight of Riley Makenzie at the monument to. She placed a letter, and some flowers next to the other side of the dueling deck. She caught sight of Yami and Mai, and went over, and gave them a hug. Tears poured silently down her face.  
  
Going down a little bit, at Joey's side of the monument, Joey's basketball buddies set a basketball trophy on the table under his painting.  
  
"We'll miss you man" one of Joey's friends whispered, wiping the tear away from his eye.  
  
~oh no, no, no. Yeah their lives were stole. Now we'll never know.  
  
We were here all together yesterday~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DDP: Well? how was it?  
  
Everyone except for DDP:*tears in their eyes*  
  
Midnight: congrats, hiki...you successfully made me cry.*blows nose on a hankie*  
  
Yugi: *teary eyed* Drop a review! Make us feel better after that amazingly emotional fic. *blows nose on a hankie* 


	2. not an update

DDP: Hey everyone. This is NOT a chapter. I just wanna say that i accidently deleted this, but it is up again. And I also wanna say that this story has been flamed. This is just here for the person who saw it fit to flame the story.  
  
Okay, i'm not naming names,but you know who you are. I just want to say that no, this story isn't very original because i based it after a song video. But I thought it was something that people would enjoy, and there is no where in any rules that says i can't write a story based after a song video as long as i put a disclaimer, WHICH I DID. Now i'm not asking you to like the story, but you don't have to flame it. I'm sure half the people who read this knew it was the video done YGO style. If you are one of those people that have nothing better to do than sit and read a story and flame it afterwards, i suggest that you find another hobby, and quit wasting my time. Believe it or not, there are people who like this story, and you don't have to be one of them, but you don't have to put me down for it. So get off my back. And the language you used in that review is also not appreciated as this story is for PG-13 audience. I will suggest again that if you are one of those people who have nothing better to do than sit down, read a story and flame it afterwards, that you grow up, stop wasting my time and yours, and please. Have a nice day.  
  
As for the rest of you who wanted a second chapter, i apologize if you thought this was a chapter, but this was a one-shot fic. 


End file.
